


A Panicked Father.

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Brendon's 17 Year Old Daughter. He Faces Issues With being a single dad and having a teenage daughter So He Calls His Bestfriends To Help When You Get Your Heart broken. Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Panicked Father.

You walk into your home and looked around for your father. You just wanted to go to your room without any questioning. You Head up the stairs a bit faster than normal. Half way up you hear your dad.

"(Y/N!) How was school?' He Called from the bottom of the stairs.

You took a deep breath to compose Yourself and tried to make you voice sound Normal. Like You hadn't been crying,

"School Was School Dad" you said turning around slightly and making your way up the rest of the stairs.

You heard him say something but you weren't sure what so you just shut your door and dropped Your Bag And Proceeded To the bathroom.

"Oh Wow" you thought as you seen yourself in the mirror.

Your Eyeliner was ridiculously Smudged. You Sighed Because You Knew Your Father Knew Something Was wrong.

You Loved Your Dad Alot. But Ever Since Mom Died Things Haven't been the same. You find it hard to talk about things like the way You and her used too.

"I miss her" you sighed out as you wiped Your Face With a warm towel.

"I miss her too, We all do" You heard your dad say quietly from your doorway.

"Dad!" You Breathed Out as you hugged him. Your Face Buried Into his chest.

Dad Wasn't There When Mom Died Only I Was. Right Before She Went She Made Me Promise To Always Take Care Of Dad. That's One Promise I'll Keep Forever.

I Will Never Forget The Look On his face. The hurt in his eyes when he walked in and seen that he was too late. That's The First Time I've ever seen my dad cry.

"Whats Wrong princess?" He asked Kissing Your Forehead.

"Me And Dean Broke Up, I went to his house after school cause he left his books in my car and i seen him with Jamie. A new Student. He Cheated Dad." You Explained To him With tears welding up In your Eyes.

"I just Feel so stupid. i wasted almost two years with him.

"Why Does everyone i love leave me?" you ask tears rolling down your red cheeks.

"Hey Hey Listen I'm sorry sweetheart He doesn't deserve someone like you. but i can promise you i will never leave you. Ever." Your Dad says wiping the tears from your eyes with his sleeve.

"Put On Some Comfy Clothes and I will be right back" He says Kissing Your Fore Head.

 

(Brendons Point of View)

As I Walked out my daughter room i knew i had to do something to cheer her up but i know i couldnt do it by my lonesome. I rubbed my watery eyes And picked up the phone and Dialed The Only People Who could help.

After a couple Of rings a familiar voice picked up.

"Hey! Patrick I need a favor" i said as soon as he picked up.

"Explain?" Patrick Said on the other end of the phone.

"(Y/N) Boyfriend cheated on her and i need help cheering her up" i said quietly.

After a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah Okay We Will Be Over In 20 Okay?" Patrick Replied.

"Dude Thanks I owe You One" I Said feeling relieved and hanging up the phone.

"(Y/N) Had always been close to the guys. But After her mother died she really grew attached to all of them. She was closest to Pete. Always."

He Acted Like The Brother She Never Had.

Soon Enough There Was a frantic knock at the door. I Sling open the door.

"Hey! Thanks For Coming" I say as they walk in.

"Don't Sweat It. Is she okay?" Pete Asked sounded worried.

"Shes Been Better" I say raising my eyebrow.

"He Cheated On her" I explain to them.

Pete Got Up and headed up the stairs.

"I'm gonna Talk to her" he said while disappearing up the stairs.

"Good luck" i called after him.

 

(Your Point Of View)

You Sit On Your Bed Just Thinking trying to remain calm.

You hear a knock on your door.

"Come In" You call assuming its your father.

"How You doin kiddo?" Pete asks in A soft voice

you gasp.

"Pete!" you exclaim getting up.

He Pulls You Into A hug.

"I Feel So dumb i seen this coming" you say as you feel tears welding up into your eyes.

He Rubs your back.

"I know how much You're Hurting Right Now but We have a surprise that might make you feel better"

You take a step back.

"What Surprise?" You ask raising an eyebrow.

"You'll Have to go down stairs to find out" he said with a smirk on his face.

You trot Down the stairs when you see Patrick Is holding Four Bags Full Of Baking Ingredients.

"We are gonna make cupcakes" Patrick Exclaimed Holding up the bags.

You Couldn't Help but smile.

"Lets Get to baking then" Joe chimed in.

You Flash Your Dad A quick smile to let him know you appreciate all this.

-(Pete's Point Of View)-

"Hey! Andy!" i say as i call him over away from the group.

"Man I'm so Angry about what that kid did to her, i just wanna find him and teach him a lesson" i explain to Andy.

"I'm Down" Andy Said Without Hesitation.

"Seriously?"I ask raising both eyebrows

"Hell Yeah, Lets Go" He Said As He walked toward the door.

As We Were Walking Out The Door Brendon Stopped Us.

Where Are you too off too? Brendon Asked.

"Off To Teach, We'll Be Back Soon." Andy Told Him.

"Thanks Guys" Brendon Said Before He shut the door.

 

"How are We gonna know where this kid is gonna be?" i asked confused

"You Were a Teenage at one point too" Andy shot back.

The car pulled into the skate park.

"Hey, Is That The Kid?" Andy Said Slapping My Arm.

Before I could Even Reply i already started walking towards him

"Hey Punk" I Said as i approached Him.

"Who Are you?" He said frantically As i grabbed ahold of his shirt collar.

"But I am here to let you know a couple things. Firstly, We Don't want you ever contacting (Y/N) Again. Also I want Any Of her belongings you have dropped at her door step before Nine Tomorrow Moring if not you'll have more than us to worry about. Understand?"

"Yy- yes sir" dean scrambled back.

"Good" i said raising my eyebrows and walking away.

When We Returned Back To Brendons House I Walked In and seen Joe and (Y/N) Icing cupcakes and Patrick with oven mitts on.

How Is all that baking coming along? i asked laughing.

"Great Actually .I Didn't know how good these two were at baking" (Y/N) explained laughing.

Brendon Placed A Hand On my shoulder.

"Thank You. This Really Cheered her up." he said quietly.

"No Problem Anything To See Her Smile" I Replied Back with a slight smile


End file.
